Haereldor
Haereldor is a half-elf druid in The Faultless Arrow. Early years Haereldor is an orphan who was found in the woods by wolves as a toddler. They took him to an order of druids, who were the only humans in the forest of Bluestone Woods. The druids raised Haereldor and he tried to imitate their ways. However, they never accepted him as one of their own or taught him the druidic ways. Instead of being apprenticed to an elder druid, he had to do menial tasks. He learned all of his druidic skills by secretly observing their rituals and practices, and by stealing sacred books of druidic knowledge and reading them when everyone was asleep. He wanted to hone his skills and eventually surpass even his masters. Even though he was entirely self-taught, his druidic powers soon grew more powerful than those of most druids his age. When he was 14, the druids found out what he had been doing in secret and they banished him from the circle. They apprenticed him to a dwarf blacksmith in the city of Surujabâzar on the Northern Plains. Because of his excellent knowledge of plants and herbs, he was drawn to the apothecary. After several excruciating months in the blacksmith’s shop, Haereldor ran away and convinced the apothecary to take him on as an apprentice. He excelled at making medicines, tinctures, elixirs, and potions. He noticed that in the secular world, money could earn him respect. Haereldor soon set up his own shop, Haereldor’s Omnipharmacon, in Surujabâzar. After hiring and training employees to produce and sell the potions, he spent most of his time searching the forests, mountains, and plains for new herbs and undiscovered plants. Adventuring with The Faultless Arrow On one of his herbing trips, Haereldor met Chad and Ravagella and together took a contract in Silverhill thus founding The Faultless Arrow. He originally decided to join the others out of curiosity, but during this campaign he realized that as an adventurer he could put all of his skills, both divine and secular, to good use. And he could make good money doing it. His well-trained employees run the store and he drops in whenever his adventuring schedule permits him. The druids begrudgingly acknowledged his skills and they invited him back into their order. He refused to join them permanently, since he does not want to lead the traditional druid life. He lives his own life in between the secular and the divine world, wanting to earn the respect of both groups. The circle invites him to druid gatherings and he goes sometimes to present his findings about new plants and herbs. Do you have some goal or ambition? "I want to compile a book of magical herbs from all over the continent and beyond." Do you enjoy your current work and lifestyle? When do you plan to retire (if ever)? "I've had a good ride lately (except for dying several times...). Traveling around allows me to look for new herbs and establish business connections. I'll enjoy it while it lasts." Have you done something you are really proud of? "Escaping the torments of my childhood and building my emerging business empire''." '''Have you done something you are ashamed of?' "I always find ways to rationalize whatever I do." Are there groups or certain people that you sympathize with? "Depends - how much are they offering?" Opposite of the previous question: Are there groups or certain people that you despise? "Pretty much everyone - but I make exceptions." What are you afraid of? "''Large crows; and being poor."'' Category:People